forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minsc
Minsc is a kind-hearted, but rather addled warrior known for his habit of talking to a hamster. He believes that the animal, called Boo, is a Miniature Giant Space Hamster, but no-one else ever sees any evidence of this. The Novel In the novelization of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Minsc is encountered in Irenicus's dungeon (for unknown reasons) and escapes it along with Abdel Adrian. He has red hair and does not play a significant role in the rest of the story. The Games Minsc appears in all the games in the Baldur's Gate series and is voiced by Jim Cummings. He's first encountered in Nashkel in Baldur's Gate, where he is looking for heroes to help him save his charge Dynaheir who has been captured by gnolls. The pair of them have both left their homeland of Rashemen to perform their respective rites of passage, he acting as her bodyguard and she as his "witch". It is up to the player to decide what to do about this quest, but it's possible to rescue Dynaheir and recruit both characters in one's party. Refusal to help will result in Minsc's attacking, as he is somewhat unstable. In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Minsc and Dynaheir are assumed to have been part of the player character's party (along with Imoen, Jaheira and Khalid), and at the beginning Minsc is found trapped in the same dungeon as the protagonist. He's distraught over the loss of Dynaheir who has been murdered in front of his eyes, also meaning that he has failed in his dajemma (a ritual journey to manhood). Depending on player choices, it is possible that Minsc will later adopt as his "new witch" Aerie, another playable character in the game. Finally, it's possible to play Minsc in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal either by summoning him magically or simply continuing the game with an old party that includes him. Minsc is very capable physically but mentally much more limited. Besides talking to the hamster Boo, whom he believes to be a miniature giant space hamster, he has a very simplistic view of the world, and he's often quick to decide someone is evil and should be attacked. Fortunately he's also kind by nature and determined to be a hero. It is mentioned several times that he has suffered significant head trauma; it's not known what his mental capacities were before that, but he mentions it as the time he befriended Boo. He's somewhat unstable and prone to flying into a rage, in game terms also at will; he has a special ability that resembles a barbarian's or berserker's rage. He will also react violently to his witch being threatened. In appearance Minsc is a large human with a tattooed, bald head. He is neutral good in the first game and chaotic good in the second; his ranger's favored enemy is first gnolls and later vampires. Legends of Baldur's Gate In the comic Legends of Baldur's Gate, Minsc mysteriously returns. A statue depicting "the beloved ranger" was accidentally struck by a spell cast by the wild mage Delina which was meant for an attacking Gargoyle. Somehow, the spell restored Minsc and Boo to life. The pair join up with the thieves Krydle and Shandie to battle the Cult of the Dragon. Coran, now a member of the Parliament of Peers is the only person who recognizes Minsc as anyone but someone who is dressed like the statue. Neverwinter Minsc and Boo appear in the Neverwinter expansion Elemental Evil, in which they help the player and the Emerald Enclave battle the four elemental cults. The game attempts to reconcile the unusual appearance of the ranger in Baldur's Gate by confirming that he was indeed petrified, which ensured his longevity. Quotes * "You point, I punch!" * "Who wants some?" * "Less talk, more fight!" * "Squeaky wheels get the KICK!" * "When the going gets tough, someone hold my rodent." * "No effect?! I need a bigger sword." * "Minsc will lead with blade and boot! Boo will take care of the details." * "The bigger they are, the harder I hit!" * "Jump on my sword while you can, evil. I won't be as gentle!" * "Ooo, squirrels, Boo! I know I saw them! Quick, throw nuts!" * "Camaraderie, adventure and steel on steel. The stuff of legends! Right Boo?" * "Boo must have his exercise, lest he bite us all in hard to reach places." * "Make way evil, I'm armed to the teeth, and packing a hamster!" * "Every hamster has his day." * "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, watch it! I'm huge!" * "Butt-kicking for goodness!" * "Full-plate and packing Steel!" * "Evil, meet my sword! SWORD! MEET! EVIL!" * "Swords! Not words!" * "Where Minsc goes, evil stands aside." * "There is safety in numbers. And I'm two or three at least." * (Entering a dungeon) "A den of STINKING evil! Cover your nose, Boo! (Squeak squeak squeak!) * (When first met) "Stand and deliver, that my hamster might have a better look at you." * (When raging) "Fear not! I will inspire you all by charging blindly on!" * (Battle-cry) "Go for the eyes, Boo, GO FOR THE EYES!! RrraaaAAGHGHH!!!" * (When chosen as leader) "Magic is impressive, but now Minsc leads. SWORDS FOR EVERYONE!" * (In big city) "Evil 'round every corner! Careful not to step in any." * (When standing still) "My hamster is getting antsy; if we be adventurers, let us adventure." * (When fatigued) "I must rest; I have a terrible case of armor chafe." * (When critically wounded) "I need healing, lest my hamster become an orphan." * (When reputation goes low) "I agree, Boo. This group could do with a swift kick in the morals!" Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (game) * "None shall see me, though my battle-cry may give me away." * "Where goes the stench of evil, so goes the cleansing wind of Minsc and Boo." Legends of Baldur's Gate * "Stand down, dirty minions of evil - - or face my hamster's wrath!" *Minsc upon become "alive" again. * "Okey, Evils, you strutted you badness... ... Now its Minsc's Turn!" * "'''That is how we smash evils in Rashemen!" * "If there is Danger, then I shall Dange it!" * "If there is evil to be kicked, I shall be the kicker!" * "I have not run this much since the Rashemen wolf races of my youth..." * "If you be true warriors of goodness, then you know we are also heroes of good and right things! Stand aside or my steel --" Neverwinter * "There are evil-doers who need butt-kicking!" * "You are looking quite furry today, Boo!" (Squeak!) "Yes you are, yes you are!" (Squeak squeak!) * "Hell has no fury like Minsc and Boo! We should know. We've been there." * "Evil, meet my sword! Sword, MEET EVIL!" * "It is too late to change your ways, evil, for I shall continue my righteous pummeling!" * "I saw a Thayan wizard before. Beware the ones that talk to themselves... they are the worse evil that deserve the biggest kick!" * "Neverwinter! Such an interesting city, and i have been to many cities!" * "My fist is getting itchy, as is my hamster. We must fight something, and soon!" * "We must fight something, Boo is getting quite anxious!" (Squeak!) * "I grown tired of this standing around! Surely, there must be some evil that needs kicking!" Appearances * Baldur's Gate computer game * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn computer game * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn novelization * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal computer game * Legends of Baldur's Gate comic series (October 2014) * Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer mentions Minsc and boo as heroes of Rashemen in a loading screen. * Neverwinter computer game Trivia * Minsc was the roleplaying character of Cameron Tofer years before being part of the Baldur's gate story. In fact many of the characters from the Baldur's Gate video game featured in a real pen-and-paper campaign run by James Ohlen. References Notes Sources * * * * External links * Category:Baldur's Gate computer game Category:Baldur's Gate II computer game Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Rashemen Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Rangers Category:Rashemi Category:Males